The Manakete's home
by Empress Lunastra
Summary: when Ginga's wish gets answered the Group is dragged in to a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The manakete's home

? P.O.V

well i guess this was some bad luck today getting captured by a bontey hunter and had my IceStone taken away, wh at terrible day this is now someone Save me!

"Are you OK?"i opened my eye's to see a tall red-haired boy he was whering a blue banndana and a white long scaff he was standed next to a taller dark haired boy, next to him was a blonde haired boy who was amiring the red-head , a Girl with blue eyes and the a boy with white hair with a red patch,i got up to my feet and said

"who are you? are you bontey hunters?"The red haired boy aswered

"Where not bontey hunters where lost I'm Ginga"He offered me his hand which i accepted, but i tripped over he grabed me and placed me back on my feet in which i thanked him

"My name's Skyla i'm a wander yet i don't know where we are?"The others then introduced themselfs to me there names happened to be Kyoya,Sora,Madoka and Ryuuga then i surrgested "I'm looking for the Greil mercenaries in order to get something stolen from me back, so do you whanna come with me if you want to?" Madoka then said

"Of chorse we will" I nodded and said back

"Right then off we go!"

end p.o.v one week later...

The group had been traveling for a week until they found the base of the Greil mercenaries in Crimea and imedently Skyla put a job request in, then Soren who replied asked

"So what kind of job you need?"Skyla Replied with

"I had my IceStone taken from me, I can't fight probly without it"Soren then asked

"What's an IceStone i may ask?"Skyla nodded

"It brings out my true steanth and only i can use it safely"Soren then said

"Right i get Ike and see what he thinks " Soren went out and came back with Ike just behind him who said

"So Soren theres a job offered?"Soren nodded and explained the job to who Ike then asked "Then who are the others here for?"Soren then said

"They want to get a job with us "Ike nodded and said

"OK but do they know how to fight? " the group all said they had no ability at all "Then let's train them Soren! can you get Shinon,Haar,Titania and Marcia please?" with in five minutes they arrived, Titania then asked

"Ike do you need anything?"Ike nodded and said

"I do can you train some new requites who want to fight"Haar then said

"We will be happy too train them"Haar then nodded

Skip training 3 weeks later

"So i'm a Pegasus Rider Marica?" She nodded

"yes Ginga you had such skill when riding MIkasi so that's your class"Ginga then asked

"So i use staffs and Swords then?"He then looked a Soren who nodded and said

"yes you can Ginga"Skyla was playing with a Pegasus called Aliska who's to be Ginga's mount then Ginga came up and asked

"Skyla how's training going on your side?"She nodded and said

"Well i can use Ice magic.."

With Ryuuga and Haar

"Good Keep it up Ryuuga!"Haar shouted loud enogth to break windows he then conutinued "Well you shall be a great Wyverm Rider Ryuuga!"

"Thank you master Haar!"Haar then fell asleep "uh master Haar? Haar?"Unknown to the two Ginga,Skyla,Mist and Titania where quitely spying on them, and so there training was complete, Ginga to be a Pegasus rider, Ryuuga a Wyverm Rider, Kyoya is wind mage fighter, Madoka a asistaint, Sora's a Fire mage and Skyla an Ice mage

end Prologe


	2. Breath of dawn

Chapter 1 the breath of dawn

* * *

><p>while the greil merceiaries and the metal fight group plus Skyla where trying to find the bounty hunter. A lone Light mage in Shaman-like atiere was running away from some bandits after escaping the very same bontny hunter who took Skyla's IceStone, also took the Light mage's Divine. She did a quick turn and shouted the words from her Light spellbook.<p>

"Iesum esse lucem et percutere, inimicos meos, Sit Lux e caelo missa!" With that she held out her hand now covered in blinding light towards the bandits taking them out execpt from their leader who knowing a light mages weakness charged her with an iron axe and made a large cut on her arm and she screamed in pain , refusing to look at her injured arm. The bandit leader chuckled and said

"And so it ends Young light witch!" He rasied his axe to finish what he started but was intercepted by... Ginga! Who easily knocked out the bandit with a swipe from his Slim Sword and looked towards the Light Mage who had passed out due to blood lost. Worried Ginga picked up the Light Mage and carried her back to the headquaters.

-At the Greil mercenaires basa Crimea-

Ginga burst though the door get everyone's attention, Mist ran up too Ginga and the injured Light Mage and asked

"Ginga What happened! Is she ok?"Mist and Ginga then ru shed the Light mage to the closest bed (Ike's) and set her down on the sheets. Mist and Ginga then use their Heal staffs on the Light Mage's wound while whispering

"Sana Vulnera belli status, restituo verum laesae.."The Light mage's arm slowly returned to full health, and the Light mage slowly opened her eye's and looked at Ginga and weakly said

"So my eye's are now set on the hero who saved me?" With finishing her setance,Ike, Soren, Kyoya, Skyla and Ryuuga came running and Ike asked

"Mist, Ginga what happened! Is She okay?"Mist nodded and gave her repleiy

"Brother... Ginga found her and bought her here, she a wound on her right arm which me and Ginga healed "Ike nodded to Mist and looked at Ginga and said

"Where did you find her?" Ginga stood up and explained

"I found her being attacked by bandits, she took them out with light magic execpt their leader who gave her the wound. I knocked out the leader but when i turned around, she had passed out cold and now she's just woken up" The Light mage sat up and said

"Yet that's what happened and Ginga rescued me from the bandits after i escaped a bonteny hunter who took my DivineStone from me. I forgot to introduce myself i'm Altia i'm a wander from place to place...Skyla!" Skyla nodded and said

"Yes Altia it me Skyla i've haven't seen you for many years now" Altia then said

"Skyla after i heard your IceStone was token from you i too was captured and striped of my DivineStone as well." Skyla nodded in understanding and Ike then asked

"Skyla, Altia what exactly do your IceStone and Divinestone do?"Skyla nodded and explained

"If i where to say it up straight you will not belive me, but you can say that me, Altia and other like us are not Beorc nor Laguz but if you where to compare us to them, what you compare us too it would be: Dragon tribe Laguz as my kin are worshiped as deites by them"

"Do you think we will have to ask Micaiah, Elincia, Sanaki, Caineghis, Tibarn, Naesala, Kurthnaga and the herons their opinons on the matter?" Ike Nodded turned around said

"We should since we in Crimea we might as well go and ask Elincia first?"Soren nodded and thus the entire companay set off for the roya place to the south

* * *

><p>End Chapter 1<p>

Bonus: class info

Ginga  
>Pegasus Rider - Pegasus Master via specail premotion after seeing Skyla's Ice Dragon Forme<p>

"An noivce rider of a Pegasus, Known for their speed they use swords and staffs" pegasus Rider

"Airbore Pegasus masters few are known, They have the Skill Soar "Ginga of the AirStrike Brigade "Pegasus Master

Pegasus name: Aliska  
>Weapons:Swords and Staffs<br>Weapon ranking:  
>Sword: E<br>staffs:D  
>Signature items:<br>Hairuka (Sword)"A sword For use of a Pegasus master, handcrafted by Stefan" -(Ginga only)  
>Fly staff "A gift from Mist this staff gives the target flying ablitys"-(Ginga only)<br>Nagi staff"Forge by Herron Roylatliy: Give all unit ablitiy to move again.."-(Ginga only)  
>Starting stats<br>Hp 20  
>attack 8<br>Defence 6  
>skill 4<br>luck 7  
>resistean 10<br>move 7  
>magic 5<br>Speed 8  
>starting items<br>Rapier  
>Heal<br>Herb  
>Skills<br>Contiune  
>Canto<br>Soar "Alowes mulitble attack in a row"  
>Stun<p>

* * *

><p>Skyla<br>Ice mage-Manakete After showing her trueself

"A magic sudent with skill in Ice magic " Ice mage  
>"A Dragon from Magvel in human forme they have the skill Glacier Skyla of AirStrike brigade" Manakete<p>

Weapons: Ice magic  
>Weapon Rank<br>Ice magic: SS*  
>Signature Items<br>IceStone "Gives skyla her ablitiy to be an ice dragon"-(Skyla only)  
>DragoCharm "Gives a 10+ speed boust "-(Skyla only)<br>Starting stats  
>Hp 25<br>attack10  
>Defence 9<br>Skill7  
>Luck 6<br>Move 8  
>Magic 7<br>Speed 10  
>Skills<br>Pride"Bosts attack 5%"  
>Shove<br>Glacier(freezes oppent for 3 turns)

* * *

><p>Sora<br>Fire Mage-Salamander(After seeing Skyla's ice Dragon forme)

"Pupils of the art of fire magic"Fire mage  
>"Master of the Fire Magic they are few and far betwine they have the skill Fala Sora of Radiant Forces"Salamander<p>

Weapons:Fire  
>Weapon Ranking:<br>Fire:D  
>after promtion<br>Knife:C  
>Signature item:<br>Phoenix (Fire magic) "The national treasure of the Bird Tribe"-(Sora Only)  
>Dragon'sTooth (Knife)"a tooth from Skyla"-(Sora only)<br>starting stats  
>hp 18<br>attack 3  
>defence 5<br>skill 6  
>luck 4<br>ressiance 7  
>move 6<br>magic 11  
>speed 7<br>Skills  
>Shove<br>Fala"Double fire damrage"  
>Conaora<p>

* * *

><p>Madoka<br>Assitaint-Valkrie

"Units with skill in tatics and staffs"Assitaint  
>"Swift light magic users they posse the skill Vandry"Valkrie<p>

Weapons:Staffs After promiton Light Magic  
>Weapon ranking<br>Staffs:C  
>After promotion<br>Light:D  
>Signature items:<br>Valkire Staff"A artifact from Hatari it can revive the fallen"-(Madoka only)  
>Nova"Light""Hard to use magic that choses it master'-(Madoka only)<br>Starting stats  
>Hp 15<br>Attack 1  
>Defence 4<br>Skill 9  
>Luck 10<br>Ressintane 9  
>Move 6<br>magic 6  
>Speed6<br>Skills  
>Miracle<br>Continue  
>Vandry"Dobles light damrage"<br>Conaora

* * *

><p>Ryuuga<br>Wyverm Rider-Wyverm Mirage (After seeing Skyla's Ice dragon forme)

"Sudents of the master Harr they show potencal in Lances and Swords"Wythem Rider  
>"Elite Warriors of Lance and Sword Few are known,they posses the Skill Mirage, Ryuuga of AirStrike brigade"<p>

Weapons:Lance and sword After Promotion Axes or bows  
>Weapon Ranking<br>Lance:D  
>Sword:E<br>after promotion  
>Bows:D<br>Axes:D  
>Signature Items:<br>Regaine(Lance)- "A gift from Kurthnaga Forge by annceint methods"-(Ryuuga only)  
>Blamond(Lance)- "A present form Titana Only Ryuuga can use it"-(Ryuuga only)<br>Basmir(Sword)-"Gift from Stefan "(Ryuuga and Ginga only)  
>Hp 20<br>Attack 10  
>Defence 9<br>Skill 5  
>Luck 3<br>Restinace 6  
>Move 7<br>Magic 2  
>Speed7<br>Skills  
>Canto<br>Reblow  
>Mirage"Pevents conter attacks"<br>Stun 


End file.
